


Agents

by LRRH



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some doodles/sketches</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chibi Galahad

chibi Harry Hart

 

 

and idiomatic silver spoon

  
http://fav.me/d8ibbek


	2. King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chester King aka Arthur

pre-canon: 1960s

 

 

_my fanon is_

1) his code name at that time was agent _Mordred_ (yeah soooo original I kno)

2) he had thrown _Arthur_ under the bus and eventually got his job/name and became Kingsman's leader (what a cunning devil  > : )

 

http://fav.me/d8ibh36


	3. after(life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post!canon Kingsman doodle  
> Valentine and Harry Hart

 

> Harry:  _" Mr. Pickles! Come here, boy!"_

 

+1 Valentine & Galahad sketch in my DA gallery: [Global Warming (to each other)](http://fav.me/d8j8b2k)

 

\+ x-over with Little Britain: [Mah Fair Lady](http://fav.me/d8j84is)


	4. rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chibi Hart with his brolly

 


	5. Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and King in precanon

 little Charlie and Chester King.   
_My fanon here is that Chester wasn't always 100% EVIL. And that may be he was Charlie's good uncle or godfather. why not? just fanon...  
_

_ _


	6. USSR AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Hart, Kingsman USSR AU (don't ask =_=)  
> or  
> may be  
> this is Bill Haydon (TTSS) in Moscow (don’t ask -_-)

 


	7. post-canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another afterlife doodle:  
> Galahad, Lancelot and poor old Arthur >: D

 


	8. PerciLot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre-canon sketch: Lancelot meets Percival

>  Percival, do you believe in… ehm… friendship at the first sight?

 

http://fav.me/d8u84tl

 


	9. Pink Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chester's pink tie

precanon (1950s)

 http://fav.me/d8w0ia3


	10. motto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another portrait of Chester (I like him! ^ ^)

 

> ~~traditions & scumbaggery ~~

(I'm not 100% on the translaton?)

 

http://fav.me/d9fm2bg


End file.
